


She'd Like You for Christmas

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: Alex and Lucy exchange Christmas gifts before Alex goes out of town for the holidays. Written for Super Santa Femslash 2017.





	She'd Like You for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22CryzTitanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/gifts).



As much as Alex would prefer to stay in National City for the holidays, her mother would have none of that. Kara, too, would never let her miss a Midvale family Christmas. Alex would much rather stay at her apartment in National City with her girlfriend.

But, alas, you can't always get what you want. Alex was leaving for Midvale tomorrow morning, and Lucy's father would arrive the following evening to spend Christmas with his daughter. At the very least, Alex was glad to miss dinner and awkward conversation with General Lane.  Instead of spending the holidays together, they decided to celebrate with a nice dinner at Lucy’s place before they were doomed to separation for a full week.

Alex knocked at Lucy's apartment door and paced nervously, fumbling with the small parcel she had wrapped. They hadn't been together long, and hadn't quite gotten to discuss gifts so Alex wasn't sure if they were even getting each other gifts but Alex was not one to arrive empty handed.  She had a gift.  She just wasn’t quite sure if Lucy would actually like it.

When no one came to answer, Alex knocked again. A moment later her phone buzzed with a new text from Lucy. "Door's open."  Curious, Alex smiled and pushed open the door to her apartment. As promised, it was unlocked.

"Lucy?" Alex called. She removed her coat as she stepped inside.

"I'll be right out!" came Lucy's reply. "Make yourself comfortable."

Alex made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a corkscrew from a drawer. "Do you want some wine, babe?" she asked.

"Sure."

Alex opened a bottle of merlot and poured two glasses. She brought them to the living room and set the glasses on the coffee table while making herself comfortable on the couch. Alex also set the small wrapped box on the table.

She grabbed a glass of wine and took a sip. "Luce?" she called.

No answer. Alex was about to call out again when she heard a door click open, and soft music began to play in the room, something slow and seductive.

Alex chuckled to herself. "What's this?"

"Your present."

"What are--"

Alex stopped mid-sentence when Lucy stepped into the room wearing red lace lingerie tights, all wrapped up with a bow over her chest. Alex's mouth went dry as she gaped at her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Yuh, er, wow."

"You okay, Danvers?"

"Mhm."

"You sure?"  Lucy stepped closer and tilted her head and gave a flirtatious smirk.

Alex cleared her throat as her eyes raked down Lucy's body, her toned arms, her abs, her tanned legs.  "Mhm."

Lucy straddled Alex, pinning her to the couch, and leaned in. Alex felt like she couldn't breathe with Lucy's lips inches from her own.

Instead of kissing her, though, Lucy dipped her head and brushed her lips against Alex's neck. The touch lit a fire under Alex's skin and she gasped. Her hands grasped Lucy's hips, pulling her closer. Lucy rolled her hips into Alex, eliciting a strangled groan from her throat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy teased as she nibbled on Alex's earlobe.

"'M fine," Alex mumbled. She tangled her fingers in Lucy's hair, trying to bring their lips together, but Lucy held back, relishing in Alex's desperate touches. It was amusing how quickly Lucy could turn her girlfriend into goo.

Finally, Lucy kissed her, tongue gently brushing against Alex's lips. Alex sighed in content as she stroked Lucy's cheek with her thumb, deepening the kiss, wanting to taste every inch of her. When Lucy pulled away, though, Alex whined. Lucy gave her another quick kiss to appease her and chuckled against her lips.

She leaned back, still on top of Alex. "Don't you want to unwrap your present?" Lucy asked.

Alex nodded furiously. "Yes please."

Lucy took her hand and led it to the end of the bow. Alex met Lucy's eyes, dark with lust, and gave the bow a soft tug. The bit of fabric fell away, leaving Lucy half naked on top of her, wearing only her red lace lingerie.

"You're so sexy," Alex growled, and immediately leaned in to lavish the newly revealed skin with her tongue. She sucked at the salty sweet skin just hard enough to make Lucy moan. She nipped at it just hard enough to leave marks.

"Mm, Alex."

Lucy's hands grabbed Alex's and moved them from her hips around to her backside. Alex took the hint and squeezed.

She bit down on Lucy's hardened nipple, eliciting a soft, "Fuck," from her lips.

Lucy rolled her hips into Alex once again.

Alex wrapped her arms around Lucy and scratched lightly at her back.  She quickly flipped their positions, pushing Lucy back into the couch, giving the perfect position for Alex to dip her knee between Lucy's legs and grind down. Lucy gasped, and Alex smirked. She loved giving Lucy what she wanted.

Lucy's insistent hands grasped at Alex's shirt; her fingers worked the buttons as they kissed, and eventually, she pushed the offending garment off Alex's shoulders.

Alex gripped Lucy's thighs as they tried to wrap around her and held them apart. She moved down and kissed her skin through the fabric that hugged her thighs. From here, Alex's mouth watered as she could practically feel how wet Lucy was already.

Alex squirmed uncomfortably in her jeans, feeling how turned on she was herself.

As Alex slowly stripped the fabric from Lucy's legs, she met Lucy's eyes again to find a challenging glare. Alex knew what she wanted. She knew what Lucy liked. When the lingerie was gone, leaving Lucy bare before her, Alex placed a kiss on her hip, then leaned back.

Lucy let out a frustrated groan, but Alex quickly kissed her, then sat back again.

"Sit on my face," she said.

Lucy pursed her lips, but her eyes lit up as she leaned in to kiss Alex again, tongue delving into her mouth in a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless. Alex leaned back against the couch, and Lucy climbed forward to straddle her face.

Alex loved this angle. It was so easy to tilt her head forward and run her tongue softly through Lucy's wetness. A gasp came from above, giving Alex the confidence to continue. She really didn't have to do much work, as Lucy thrusted against the swipe of her tongue; Lucy loved being in control. Alex gripped Lucy's hips tightly, her nails leaving red marks in the skin. She moved with Lucy, keeping her tongue at a firm pace circling around her clit.

Alex dipped her tongue inside just enough to make Lucy's rhythm falter as she squirmed above her.

"Fuck," Lucy gasped, breathless.

Her thighs tightened around Alex's head as her thrusts grew harder, more erratic.  Alex couldn't breathe, but with the noises that Lucy was making, she didn't really care.  It was music to her ears.

Alex knew she was close. She pushed her tongue inside again, going deeper with each thrust, until Lucy cried out and trembled above her as she clutched the back of the couch with white knuckles.

Alex lapped at her, tasting her, until Lucy giggled and pushed Alex away, climbing off of her.

"That was fun," said Alex. She smirked and wrapped her arms around Lucy, holding her close as she kissed her forehead.

"You're telling me," Lucy panted.

Alex frowned. "All I got you was some dumb watch."

Lucy chuckled and kissed Alex again, tasting herself. "I'm sure I'll love it," she muttered against Alex's lips. "But first, these pants need to go."

Lucy's hands made their way to Alex's zipper, she pulled it down and eased the jeans down her legs.  "Merry Christmas to me," Alex sighed as Lucy touched her.

Lucy rolled her eyes.  "Shut up, nerd," she muttered, and kissed Alex once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say I was not planning on writing something ridiculously smutty when I first received the prompt but when I sat down and started I was like WHAT THE HELL WHY NOT. Anyway. Enjoy. Happy Holidays.


End file.
